The life he never knew I had: Twilight
by Blue Bananana
Summary: If bella was a demigod, what would twilight have looked like. hmmm... this is that story. I will continue only if people like it. otherwise, i'll delete.
1. Preface

A.N. Ok, i'm not sure if anyone will like this idea, but this is what i think was actually going through bella's mind in the series because she was a demigod. This one is Twilight. Percy and Annabeth and Thalia will come in later. Edward never learns about it. yet. Review to tell me if you hate it or if you love it.

Preface

I'd never given much thought to how exactly I would die-though I'd had reason to all my life- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this, in a death from his world, not mine.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a heroic way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. I might get Elysium. Maybe.

I knew that if I'd never gone to forks, his world would not have made me face death. I would only face the horrors of my own world. But, terrified as I was not being able to fight back, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When the fates offer you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations living in the human world, instead of the demigod one, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me. And there was no way for me to take out my sword and fight back.


	2. First Sight: Part 1

A.N. This chapter is cut in half. All of them will be. They are soo long! I'll get it done. I got a huge response to the first chapter, so keep it up! I hope you like it!

Chapter 1

First Sight

Argus drove me to the airport in one of the camp's vans with all of the other demigods leaving for the summer. It was seventy-five degrees in New York. It was about 175 degrees in the back of the van. I was wearing my favorite shirt, a sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near constant blanket of rain that my father must have graced it with. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. Why my dad liked it there so much, I didn't know. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. I was conceived there. That affair had affectively ended my mother and Charlie's marriage. Poseidon broke her heart, she couldn't live where he had much influence, and she ran away. It was also in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was claimed as a 12 year old. After that, I went to Camp for the summers. Charlie knew about that. He also hated it.

It was to Forks that I now exiled myself-an action I took with great horror. I detested Forks.

I loved Camp. I loved the sun and the people and the fights and the sing-a-longs and the capture the flags and the creatures.

"Bella," Percy said to me-the last of a thousand times-before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."

My brother and I look nothing alike. He has sparkling green eyes with jet black hair. My brown-on-brown eyes and hair took after my mother. My dad had contributed enough things to my life. I panicked when I looked at him. How can I leave him and Annabeth and Camp? It was true that my decision to move was informed, I was good at surviving. And Percy and Annabeth were older than me. By a year.

"I _want_ to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but after I'd told Chiron, he gave me some pointers.

"Tell Charlie your mother said hi. It'll make him feel better."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon," he insisted. "You can go back to camp whenever you want. And I'll be visiting." I glared at him for the last comment.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. It's going to be much easier now that the gods have made peace with one and other. At least I can fly." He hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and he was gone.

It's a six-hour flight from New York to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. I was worried about the flying, but only a little. Zeus had promised on the Styx, so he would keep his word. I hoped. I was most worried about the hour in the car with Charlie.

Charlie had been fairly nice about the whole thing. Even though me being around him was dangerous and risky, he was playing along. I would train in a meadow around the back of our house. He'd also gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.

But it was going to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose and we didn't talk about where I have lived for most of my life. Or what most of my life entails.

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see that as an omen. I knew my father was watching. I would get scared when the lightning started.

Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. He is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks, another reason my life bothered him. Demigods aren't very law conscious. This was another one of the main reasons I needed a car. I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. I was wearing a bracelet given to me by a friend in an effort to seem more normal. It regulated all of my demigod powers, so I was as normal as possible. However, the side effects were monsters sniffing at me with delight, and extreme clumsiness.

"You've changed. Have you heard from Renee?"

"She says hi. It's good to see you too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. It seemed so awkward to call him dad when my real dad was making the rain.

I had only a few bags. Most of my camp clothes were too permeable for Washington. Annabeth and I had gone shopping to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser, and that was including my demigod emergency bag. That had three knives, two swords, and a pop out shield, ambrosia, nectar, drachmas, and a bottle of pepper spray. Chiron had thrown it in there "In case you meet any human monsters." I had rolled my eyes at that one. Like that was going to happen.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap." He announced when the both of us were strapped in.

"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for _you_" as opposed to just "good car".

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."Hmm…

"Where did you find it?" I was still suspicious.

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast. It was there I first saw the sea. I didn't realize why I liked it so much until quite a few years later.

"No." I remembered La Push, but no Billy Black.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer." Charlie prompted.

That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory. I remembered every attack on me as a Demigod, though. I guess those were necessary.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I was suspicious and could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine-it's only a few years old, really."

I'm not that thick. I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily.

"When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties-or late fifties at the earliest." He admitted sheepishly.

"Ch-Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I mean, I'm not-"I cut off. I was going to say I wasn't a daughter of Hermes, but we just didn't talk about that. My parents got nervous by my Demigod activities. "I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…" And Alexis, my friend in the Hermes cabin, couldn't come up. I didn't say that.

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."

_The thing,_ it had possibilities- as a nickname at the very least. Percy would laugh at that.

"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.

Wow. Free. I'm no Hermes, but that seemed like a steal. The engine sputtered and roared back to life. I guess Hermes doesn't like my humor. Humph.

You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. He was also probably thinking about demigods and my being attacked by monsters. It was so far from Camp…

I inherited my lack of emotional response from my father, Poseidon, but learned it from Charlie. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.

"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it."

No need to add that me being happy in Forks was an impossibility. Poseidon said I spent too much time at Camp and told me I should go live with my parents. He hinted at my mother. I couldn't disobey a god, but didn't want to completely obey him either. That's why I came here.

I hate Forks. It was so cold and wet. And monsters liked to attack me here. I had some confusing close encounters in my summers here. But Charlie didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth- or engine.

"Well, now, you're welcome." He mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.

We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence, avoiding the subject of Demigods.

It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. My dad's constant rain gave Forks gifts. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

It was too green-an alien planet.

Finally, we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only days their marriage had-the early ones. I blamed the ocean. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new-well, new to me- truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. Alexis would have hated it. To my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if I would be able to get it to run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged- the kind you see at the scene of an accident, pain unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" I hoped the right dad took credit. Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser. That would have been embarrassing.

"I'm glad you like it." Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again. The rain got harder, then waned. So Poseidon was upset. I wasn't sure if this was good, or bad.

It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had belonged to me since I was born. My mom wanted to paint it blue. The wooden floor, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window- these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. This was excluding replastering and painting over the various scratches on the wall. Emposa liked me. Or hated me, depending on how you looked at it. The desk now held a second-hand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. I only realized that she needed to check on my safety when I was brought to Camp and claimed. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner. My mom had told me that Poseidon himself had rocked me on that chair.

There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact. I would find away to get salt in the water supply for my showers.

One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible with either of my other parents. It was nice to be alone. I shut my drapes, so my other dad couldn't watch. I didn't have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly at the ceiling and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.

Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven--now fifty-eight—students; and there wasn't even a satyr in town to talk too. I was depressed by that. All of these kids here had grown up together—their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak. My cover story was that I lived with my mother in Phoenix, then I moved here.

Maybe if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage and not need the bracelet. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I _should_ be tan, sporty, blond—a volley-ball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps—all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.

Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always wished to look more athletic. That didn't go very well.

It would also probably help if I wasn't a freak. But they wouldn't know about my demigod status ever, so that didn't trouble me.

When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up from the day of travel and to check my most recent wounds. They had healed. Thank Apollo for my friend Rani in the Apollo cabin. She was a genius! For a girl who had lived at a camp for the past 5 years, I had no tolerance for sharing a bathroom. I didn't share with the others. I had my own saltwater bathroom in the back of the Poseidon cabin. Even Percy wasn't allowed in. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty—It was very clear, almost translucent-looking—but it all depended on color. I had no color here.

Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in an entire society, what were my chances here?

I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period. The only best friend I ever had was Rani. And she didn't count in the people category. Her vampire status eliminated her.

But the cause didn't matter. All that matterd was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.

A.N. I'll get the next part up a soon as I possibly can. It's harder than you would think! Review!


	3. First Sight: Part 2

**A.N. Don't shoot! I know I haven't posted in forever, and I'm sorry for that. A ton of stuff has been going on with me and that cut down on my time to write, but I have also had major writer's block with this chapter because Bella sees the Cullens in this Chapter! Yay! I also just wanted to confirm that, yes Bella knows about vampires before she comes to Forks. She had a friend at camp who was a vampire. I honestly have no idea why I threw that in there, but I did, so here's chapter 3 of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Original Characters (and that is only one person). Rick Riordan and Stepheine Meyer own everything else. **

I slept worse than usual that night, even after I was done crying. I wasn't used to the constant rain. At Camp it never rained. The noise just wouldn't fade. I guess my dad figured it out eventually and stopped the bombardment after midnight. I was then finally able to get some sleep. Luckily, I didn't dream. Demigod dreams are no fun.

The cage of this little town was all I awoke to. Talk about claustrophobia. The saddest part was that I knew it was partially my dad's fault. Normally he doesn't cause the rain, but we were so close to the ocean, he was able to stretch to watch me. I wished he wouldn't.

I walked down the stairs to see Charlie. He was silent for the majority of breakfast. After wishing me a good day at school, he left for the station. I saw the double meaning behind his words. He didn't want me to be attacked. I stared at the walls. They were the same color. I realized that Charlie probably didn't stay at home much. His life was the station. Staring around, I caught a glimpse of a row of pictures along the top of the fireplace. The first was a picture of Charlie and my mom at Las Vegas, Then one of me, as a baby. Two hands were holding me. One was a man's hand, one a woman's. I had a hunch as to who the man's hand belonged to, but I didn't dare to think about it. Then there was my school pictures, up until 7th grade when I was claimed. Then there was different pictures of me at camp. I'd have to talk Charlie into ditching those. I donned my jacket and headed out of the house into the cold rainy street. I stared at the sky for a few seconds, then looked down. My eyes burnt from the water. I had the look that I had been crying. The sad part was, I didn't know if I hadn't or not.

I had found the school quite easily, despite my total lack of knowledge about the town. It was a basic collection of buildings, each the same as the next. It was completely alien. Camp had a ton of different buildings. No lodge or cabin was the same as the next. I parked by the first building I came to, labeled FRONT OFFICE. The lot was empty, but instead of looking like an idiot, I figured I would be safe. I slid out of the car, checked to see if my bracelet was on, and stepped forward to meet my challenge.

It was bright and warm inside the small official looking office. A red haired woman with glasses in a purple t-shirt manned the cluttered front desk. I walked up as best I could. My bracelet was making walking an ordeal. Are mortals really this clumsy? Shaking my head, as if to scatter the rain, I approached the desk and put my hands on it.

"Can I help you?" The red-haired woman asked, looking over her glasses.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I told her with some difficulty. It took a lot for me not to say Isabella, Daughter of Posiedon, as that was my formal title in the demigod world. Looking at her eyes, I could tell that she knew exactly who I was. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, home at last.

"Of course." She said, then flipped through a mass of papers to find one purple, one pink, and one green sheet of paper.

"I have your schedule right here."

I whizzed through the day until lunch, meeting a girl who's name I forgot as soon as she told me. I met her friends. They all seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. A boy who spoke to me in English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.

It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.

Vampires.

Oh, gods.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. This surprised me to no end. Five vampires, together, in one coven! And so young in human age! How is this possible? I had several clues to figure out their watertight façade

The first was their habits. They didn't touch their food, nor talk to each other. They didn't pay attention to me, a first all day. It was almost as if they existed in a different world, on where they were not in a cafeteria with around one hundred huma- Oh, gods. Vampires? In a human school? The only vampire that I'd ever met with that much self control was Rani, and she was a freak of nature. Her talent was that she had no aversion to humans, that she could fit in with them to the extent that her self control was unmatched and her body temperature was warm. But these vampires were sitting here in a crowded cafeteria, with no self-control issues at all! The only one who looked even slightly in pain was the blonde boy.

The second was the way they looked. They were all different. The first was a boy who was buffer than the Hepethatus kids, which is an accomplishment within itself. He ran his hand through his dark, curly hair. The second was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I wondered briefly if she was a daughter of Aphrodite before she was changed, then dismissed the thought, before I could get myself blown up in a flurry of pink dust. She might have just been a beautiful girl. They did exist. The third was a blonde boy, who obviously struggled more than the others. He was quite muscular, though not as… ripped as the other boy. The fourth was a small pixie like girl with short black hair that stuck out at the sides. During my examination of the coven, she stood up and danced over to the trash cans. Wow. Her movements would make any prima ballerina plead for her grace. She moved like liquid. The fifth, and final, one of the coven was a lean boy, with bronze hair, carefully settled in a disary over his head.

And yet, they were all the same. They were each blindingly pale; they were paler than me, which is saying something. They're eyes were black. Pitch black. Oh, gods, they were thirsty. This was not good! Under they're eyes were deep black circles like they hadn't had a good night's sleep in 100 years. Knowing vampires, some of them probably hadn't.

But it wasn't any of this that kept my eyes glued to them. It wasn't even that I was waiting for one of them to make a false move. Each and every one of them was painfully beautiful. I knew of a vampire's beauty from Rani, who was wolf whistled at every time she left camp, but five vampires together. It was a sight to see. I couldn't decide who was the most beautiful. Maybe the blonde girl, or the bronze haired boy.

"Who are _they?_" I asked a girl that I had met in my Spanish class, who's name my idiotic mind had promptly forgotten. Looking up casually, she smirked. She already knew who I meant. It was then that the bronze haired one, the boyish one, looked over at my neighbor for a fraction of a second and then his dark eyes flickered to mine. Jessica giggled and explained the confusing coven to me. The two blondes were Jasper and Rosalie Hale, while the dark haired ones were Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen. They all lived with Dr. Cullen and his wife. The Cullens were adopted, and the Hales were foster children. Apparently, they just moved down from Alaska. I wondered how off the lies were.

"They're all _together_ though –Emmet and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." I mentally scoffed. She'd probably think it was scandalous the amount of couples at camp that lived together. I mean, not in the same house, but with little adult supervision. I half considered asking about whether there had been any murders in town, but that would have been suspicious and then the bronze haired one-either Edward or Emmett- looked over at us again. I asked Jessica about him.

"That's Edward. He'd gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Well, these grapes are sour. When did he turn her down? They must be careful. If he didn't accept a meal being thrown at him, then something was up. The bell pierced my train of thought. I got up, and headed out the door with someone at the table who kindly reminded me that her name was Angela. We had Biology II together the next hour. I entered the science room, only to become mildly annoyed, then pierced with terror, then happy, then mildly annoyed again. The only open seat in the room was right next to Edward Cullen. Oh, great. I walked past the fan blowing in the front of the room and Edward stiffened.

Oh, gods.

He wanted my blood.

I fought the urge to run away and sat next to him. Hoping that he had enough self control, I put my hand in my pocket, fingering Solstice, my dagger. It worked against Vampires, as Rani had had many opportunities to know. As I'd learned about Cell Anatomy from one of Annabeth's futile attempts to teach me, I didn't pay attention to the lesson and focused on preparing myself if he were to spring, which he certainly looked like he was going to. Running through several different situations in my mind, I passed the lesson by, until the bell rung and he sprung up and was out the door before anyone else.

Well, then.

A baby faced boy with pale blond hair escorted me to my next class, gym. He said his name was Mike. In that infernal class, Coach Clapp gave me a uniform, but didn't force me in it. I briefly considered taking off my bracelet for Gym the next day, seeing as it would only make me a danger to myself and others. It made me unusually clumsy for a demigod, and took away my demigod powers. But, I tossed the idea away. If I was going to be clumsy, then I'd need to be clumsy all the time. Stupid mortals, always tripping over themselves. This was going to be a long one and a half years.

When the final bell rang, I made my way slowly to the Front Office to return my papers. When I walked into the warm office, however, I almost turned around and walked back out.

Edward Cullen, the annoying vampire from Biology, was arguing with Mrs. Cope, the receptionist. Apparently he wanted to move sixth period Biology to another time. Any other time.

He certainly had a temper, that boy.

But, how could I blame him? He was a vampire; even if he did thirst for my blood, he still deserved some credit for getting through today. And that family was very strange for preserving human lives. I shouldn't judge him too harshly.

I still put my hand in my pocket and put my hand around the hilt of Solstice.

And then the door opened, blasting a breeze through the place. Edward stiffened.

I knew what to do from Rani. Holding on to Solstice tightly, I tensed up. I wouldn't help with the breeze blowing my scent, and I'd be ready if he attacked. He turned slowly to me with a glare on his face I'd seen only a few times before. Rani only ever bore that type of expression when she was about to kill someone or just really, REALLY annoyed. I tensed even farther. If he sprung, then I'd be ready. My hand was already working the bracelet off my wrist. But then, as if he hadn't already blown me away, he did the next thing to surprise me.

He curtly thanked the receptionist, and disappeared out the door of the room.

Self control seemed to be this guy's forte. Good.

I approached the desk and handed my papers to Mrs. Cope. When I told her my first day was good, she didn't look convinced.

My truck was the last in the lot, of course. Entering, I turned on the heater high, and rumbled back to my house, fighting tears on confusion and frustration the entire way. The rain began to come down in buckets.

Oh, go see an anger management counselor, for goodness sake, you idiot vampire.

**Did you like it? Am I mentally messed up? I don't know the answer to either. Review!**


	4. Open Book: Part 1

**A.N. Hey, guys... I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. I could give you a thousand excuses about summer camp and the biggest carshow of the year in my area, or even repainting my room, but I won't. Because I should have posted. And just to make sure that I do post more often, I'm going to make a promise to myself that I'm going to try and post on this story every Friday. I'm going to try and post a chapter every Wednesday for my other PJO and Twilight Crossover, Secrets and other things that kill you. Also, I have a new story that I just posted the prolouge for. It's a Sherlock Holmes FanFiction based off of the TV show Sherlock and book series Enola Holmes. If you like Sherlock Holmes, then check it out. You don't have to know Enola Holmes or Sherlock to enjoy it. Enough rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Percy Jackson. I own the stuffed car that is sitting in front of me, but that's about it.**

The next day was better… and worse.

It wasn't raining, so I knew that Daddy dearest wasn't spying on me, and I managed to fit in some time to train. School wasn't as awful as yesterday, as I knew what to expect and my every move wasn't scrutinized by the entire student population.

However, I was still sleep deprived due to the awful weather during the night. When I got back to camp, things would be eerily quiet. Also, my "new kid" status that made me untouchable by teachers in class wore off, so I had gym and trig to contest with. It was also worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school.

I dreaded seeing him, of course, but a part of me wanted to get the inevitable confrontation over with. It was going to be awkward but having humans around would be a good buffer.

Walking into the cafeteria with Jessica, I immediately looked to the table the coven was sitting at yesterday and saw only four vampires, not five, sitting around the cafeteria table. We were herded to Mike's table to eat and talk. The entire period I was looking at the doors waiting for _him_ to walk in, hoping that _he _wouldn't notice me, or pay any attention to me whatsoever.

I'm not sure if I was disappointed by his disappearance or happy.

I grew more confident as I walked to Biology, though, keeping my eyes peeled. Mike came and talked to me until the bell rang. That was going to be a problem. Camp had a… difficult atmosphere for crushes and other things along those lines. You see people at the best of times… and the worst of times. Needless to say, I wasn't used to boys' attention, and it was obvious Mike was giving me attention.

I could tell it was my fault that I had the desk to myself, that Edward was absent. If a vampire wants a human's blood, being the human's lab partner would not be a good idea.

After school let out, I rushed to my truck to avoid my golden retriever of a friend and to head to the local Thriftway to get food.

Charlie couldn't cook. At all. After gaining kitchen duty for my stay, since I could cook, food was a definite necessity.

Returning home, I checked my e-mail, sure that Percy had sent some sort of communication. My mom had also promised to write when I called her to tell her that I wanted to regain contact with the normal world. I apologized multiple times for not coming to stay with her, but Phoenix doesn't have easy access to the ocean. She then told me she was moving to Jacksonville to try and get her new husband signed to a baseball team. I then responded by saying that I didn't want to get in the way of her and Phil, plus if the move wasn't permanent, I couldn't be sure if I could stay. She finally gave in and made me promise to e-mail as much as possible. So, I wasn't surprised to see four messages in my inbox, three from her. The first was nice, a friendly e-mail that you would expect. The second was asking why I hadn't written back. The last was quite a bit more urgent saying that if I didn't write, she'd call Charlie. Replying to her and Percy, who had written a simple friendly email once like the sensible boy he is, I finished up in my room.

It was later, at dinner, that I sought out more information about the Cullen family.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man," Charlie replied when I asked.

"They…the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

And then Charlie ranted. "People in this town. Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him – luck that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature—and I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them, besides the occasional speeding ticket. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should – camping trips every other weekend… just because they're newcomers, people have to talk. And don't you go scrutinizing them just because they are different. They are a perfectly normal family with nothing up their sleeve. No monsters, nothing in _that_ world. Forks is nowhere near any of the important places in _that _world, so you don't have to jump at everything." Charlie got louder with every word he said, but ended up just speaking loudly. I recoiled.

"I know. They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed that they kept to themselves, that's all. I wasn't even looking at it _that_ way, and even if I did they don't match anything I've ever heard of. They're all very attractive." I tried to get back on my feet without getting into a huge discussion with Charlie about things that would make him uncomfortable. Charlie took the bait and after a comment on Dr. Cullen's apparent good looks, we lapsed back into comfortable silence.

After dinner, I trudged upstairs to do my math homework, and to make an IM to Rani. The technicalities of an IM in Forks were a little different. The watery mist I could handle, but it was the sun that made the rainbow. After a little experimentation, Rani and I came up with a sun lamp being the best choice. I turned on the shower and the sunlamp and made a call.

"The Recording Studio under the Amphitheater, Camp Half-Blood." Rani had promised to be there every night to wait for my call. When the image appeared, she was making some changes to a sheet of what I assumed was music.

"Hey." I said. She spun in her chair.

"Hey! How are you? School treating you ok?"

"Yeah, things are good. Just a minor thing that I wanted to ask you about, but it's all good. How's camp?"

"Good. What do you want to know?" Darn it. She didn't get distracted as I would have hoped. Rani would flip when I asked her about the Cullens, and I wanted to have a normal conversation with my friend.

"Just a little thing…are there any covens in the Seattle area?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but there are a lot of nomads in the area, and one coven that stays a couple of years in one place then moves that I have no idea where they are. Why? Has something happened?"

"Well… there could possibly be a coven of 7 vampires living in Forks, one of which being my lab partner who was very tempted by my blood on the first day of school and didn't show up today."

"WHAT!"

"There are 4 more in the school."

"This is not little! This is huge! A coven in your school, this is bad. What happened on the first day with the lab partner person?"

"He was on edge and didn't breathe all the way through class. I ran into him in the office at the end of school and he briskly walked out the door."

"No attack?"

"None. And he was thirsty that day. I could see it in his eyes."

"7, you say?"

"Yeah."

"Two adults, and the rest are all teens?"

"Yeah. Do you know them?"

"Maybe. Last name the kids are registered by?"

"Cullens. Well, two of them are Hales, but they're called the Cullens."

"I know them. Not so much a Coven, but a family. I'm glad it's them. I met them once. They're vegetarians, like me, so less harm. What was the name of the lab partner?"

"Edward."

"Oh! You'll be fine. Edward has the most control next to Carlisle, the doctor. He'll run and hide for a few days, decide that you are a human girl and who are you to keep him from his family, and come running back. Now, a few things to note. They don't know anything about demigods. Edward can read minds, but Athena is blocking him from reading anything about demigods until they are needed, or they find out. Alice can see the future, but Apollo messes with her visions so that she doesn't see anything she shouldn't. Jasper messes with your emotions, but he wouldn't use that badly, so the gods haven't put restrictions on him."

"Bella! Hurry up!" Charlie knocked on the door.

"Be out in a sec!" I turned to Rani. "I gotta go."

"Ok. Just one last thing."

"What?"

"Whatever you do, do not mention me to them. Got it?"

"Got it. Bye! Tell Percy I said hi!"

"Bye!" I turned off the shower and walked out of the room to my bedroom, perfectly dry, freaking Charlie out.

Edward Cullen didn't return to school the next day. As the days went past, his absence was longer. I grew comfortable in my surroundings. I was an idiot for letting my guard down.

**A.N. Hope you liked it! I have two quick shout outs to make. First is my amazing Beta, WishingOnMyStar, for being brilliant at catching my mistakes and making my chapters what they are. You rock, and I hope I remembered your name correctly. (I just call her Wish.) Second is my good friend in real life (Yes, I have one of those), Sera Sleeklorn. She's a talented writer, so if you like Rescue Me, Buffy, Sherlock Holmes, and Psych, check her out and tell her I sent you. **


	5. I am so, so sorry

**This story is officialy up for adoption. I apoligize to everyone, but I just don't have the time to keep writing the story, or frankly, the interest. If you want to adopt this story, PM me. If the story is not adopted within the year, I'm going to delete the story. To my beta, I'm sorry to leave you hanging like this, but I really was not having any time.**

**Thank you, I'm sorry.**


	6. Adoption Closed

**This story has now been adopted by MaxRide1432. Go check her out, give her all of the love you give me! Thank you for following this story. This story will be taken down as soon as I next remember. So, about a week.**


End file.
